


Lean Cuisine

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Небольшая история о том, как на день святого Валентина Рафаэль покупал себе в супермаркете замороженный обед на одного.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 4





	Lean Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lean Cuisine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800511) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



В дверь кабинета негромко постучали, и Барба ответил, не поднимая взгляда.

— Входи, Кармен.

Он оторвался от документов, только когда дверь открылась и его секретарша заглянула в проем.

— Эй, — негромко произнесла она. — Просто хотела сказать, что ухожу.

— Уже? — спросил Барба, кидая взгляд на часы.

Обычно Кармен сообщала ему, что уходит — с оттенком неодобрения и в качестве прозрачного намёка на то, что уже девять вечера, а он домой собираться даже не начинал. Но сейчас вряд ли было больше половины седьмого.

И действительно, часы показывали всего лишь шесть двадцать пять, поэтому Барба удивлённо вскинул бровь в сторону Кармен. Ее это, впрочем, нисколько не смутило.

— Сегодня четырнадцатое, — проинформировала она так, будто это отвечало на незаданный вопрос, и в ответ на непонимающий взгляд добавила: — День святого Валентина.

Барба моргнул.

— Точно, — он прокашлялся, невольно чувствуя неловкость от того, что не связал эти два факта. — Планы с Николь, полагаю?

— Ничего роскошного, ужин и кино, — ответила Кармен, а затем добавила, выдержав грамотно рассчитанную паузу. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься весь вечер провести здесь?

Барба прокашлялся.

— Собственно говоря, у меня свидание...

— Правда? — выпалила Кармен, удивлённо распахнув глаза.

— ...с самим собой, — закончил Барба.

Его очевидная шутка получилась болезненно неуместной и плоской.

Следующие несколько крайне неловких секунд ни он, ни Кармен не смотрели друг на друга.

— Как бы там ни было, — Барба вновь прокашлялся. — Повеселитесь. Передавай Николь привет.

— Да, конечно, — быстро ответила Кармен. — Тебе стоит пойти домой. Даже если у тебя нет...

Она помедлила, очевидно, в попытке придумать, как безопаснее всего закончить мысль. Барба начал перебирать бумаги на столе, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом.

— ...планов на вечер, — несколько неубедительно произнесла она в итоге, прежде чем добавить слишком уж бодрым тоном: — По крайней мере, лучше провести вечер дома, чем торчать здесь всю ночь, так ведь?

Барба нацепил дежурную улыбку.

— Конечно. Не беспокойся обо мне, иди, развлекайся.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Кармен собирается что-то сказать, но она только тряхнула головой и улыбнулась.

— Спасибо! И счастливого дня святого Валентина.

Барба посмотрел на разложенные перед ним файлы по текущему делу и вздохнул. В силу возраста и врожденного чувства стиля, Рафаэль не сильно переживал из-за этого недопраздника, хотя где-то в глубине души свербила ностальгия по тем дням, когда он мог сорваться на вечеринку в бар и найти себе компанию хотя бы на день святого Валентина.

Конечно, чисто технически этот сценарий был доступен ему и сейчас, но годы работы с преступлениями на сексуальной почве поуменьшили привлекательность идеи. К тому же, Барба сомневался, что сегодня ему хватило бы запала на такие приключения.

Мысль, честно говоря, была довольно жалкой, но Барба с ней уже давно смирился.

Он кинул взгляд на часы и с досадой констатировал, что прошло всего лишь пять минут с тех пор, как ушла Кармен. За это время он уже трижды пробежал глазами один и тот же абзац — вместе с нацарапанными на полях заметками Кариси, которые тот определённо считал юридически значимыми, — и не запомнил ничего из прочитанного.

Возможно, Кармен была права и ему как минимум стоило перебраться работать домой. Он уже и не помнил, когда видел свою квартиру раньше одиннадцати вечера.

Приняв решение, он упаковал файлы, над которым должен был работать, и ещё с полдюжины других на случай, если у него останется лишнее время. Он покинул офис в седьмом часу вечера, отмечая про себя, что этот факт сам по себе тянул на настоящее чудо дня святого Валентина.

Так он думал ровно до того момента, пока не сел в Убер и не обнаружил, что попал в час пик. Настроение моментально испортилось.

Но все же дома его ждал диван и бутылка хорошего скотча, которую Лив дарила ему на Рождество, поэтому Барбе удалось за время пути вернуть себе более или менее позитивный настрой. Но тут желудок предательски заурчал, настолько громко, что водитель Убера покосилась на Барбу в зеркало заднего вида. Рафаэль вытащил телефон и открыл приложение, чтобы заказать себе еды, но вздрогнул, когда увидел ориентировочное время доставки.

Разумеется. День святого Валентина. И куча людей разом решили отказаться от готовки.

Тяжело вздохнув, Барба убрал телефон и наклонился к водителю.

— Высадите меня здесь на углу.

Водитель бросила на него взгляд.

— Уверены?

— Более чем, — Барба снова вздохнул. — Я забыл, что мне надо забежать в супермаркет. Не беспокойтесь, так вы даже сэкономите мне время на дорогу.

Водитель пожала плечами, но спорить больше не стала, только свернула на обочину и остановилась.

— Спасибо, — бросил Барба на прощание, прежде чем вылезти из машины.

В супермаркет он заходил через силу, словно его там ждал электрический стул. Рафаэль отдавал себе отчёт, что, возможно, перегибает с мелодраматичностью. Но один тот факт, что в день святого Валентина он собирался покупать себе замороженный обед в супермаркете, на корню убивал и без того хлипкое воодушевление идеей поработать дома.

Голод только усугублял ситуацию.

Барба сделал вид, что не услышал приветствия улыбчивого парня за прилавком. Он быстро прошёл своей тропой позора в самый конец зала к большому холодильнику, чтобы схватить оттуда первую же коробку с замороженным обедом на одного, которая покажется ему наименее жалкой. Внезапно он поймал взгляд своего отражения в слегка запотевшей стеклянной дверце холодильника и вздрогнул.

Он выглядел уставшим.

Даже старым, черт возьми.

К счастью, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы его увидеть, да и, честно говоря, бывали у Барбы времена и похуже. Например, когда в прошлом году он забыл сделать прививку от гриппа и выпал из жизни на целую неделю, выбираясь из квартиры только в этот супермаркет в поисках сиропа от кашля и бумажных платочков. Его мать, благослови её Господи, к тому времени уже закупила разогревающей мази в промышленных масштабах, и впервые в жизни ему не хотелось бороться с ее настойчивостью. Все кубинские матери сходились в одном: считали разогревающую мазь настоящей панацеей. Надо отдать ей должное, иногда она действительно помогала.

Тряхнув головой, Барба отвёл взгляд от своего отражения, чтобы изучить ассортимент замороженных обедов. Выбор был до обидного скудным. Он как раз потянулся, чтобы взять первую попавшуюся упаковку, от вида которой не затошнило, — цыпленка Альфредо от «Lean Cuisine», который пролежал там, судя по виду, уже целую вечность, — когда услышал звук колокольчика от входной двери. Барба на автомате бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, кто ещё оказался настолько же жалок, чтобы покупать себе еду в супермаркете на день святого Валентина.

Это был белый парень в чёрном худи, и по какой-то причине, — возможно, по тому, как он завалился в дверной проем, — Барба почувствовал нервозность. Он схватил упаковку «Lean Cuisine» и направился к кассе в надежде, что ему удастся выбраться из магазина прежде, чем что-то случится.

Не то чтобы что-то должно было случиться. Но на всякий случай. Мало ли.

Наверное, все-таки стоило уже из дома позвонить в полицию. Лучше уж оттуда, чем делать это сейчас, стоя между полкой с кондиционерами для белья и витриной с замороженными буррито.

Но если раньше и была какая-то завалящая магия дня святого Валентина, то сейчас она точно бесповоротно испарилась, потому что парень достал пистолет, и Барба резко присел, судорожно доставая телефон. Он на одних инстинктах набрал 911 и трясущимися руками поднес телефон к уху.

— Оператор слушает, — ответил ему женский голос. — Что у вас случилось?

Барба прошептал адрес магазина, прежде чем добавить настолько тихо, насколько это возможно:

— Ограбление. Преступник вооружен.

— Полиция приедет в ближайшее время, — ответила оператор, и Барба повесил трубку, на краткий мир закрывая глаза.

Кровь громко стучала в ушах, но Барба все равно мог слышать, как грабитель кричит на кассира за прилавком. Он вцепился в упаковку замороженного цыпленка настолько крепко, словно от нее зависела его жизнь, и пытался просчитать свои возможности. Был небольшой шанс, что он сможет проскользнуть за спиной у преступника и, вероятно, даже разоружить его. В том, что он вообще рассматривал для себя этот вариант, были всецело виноваты детективы Специального корпуса, с которыми он в последнее время слишком часто общался.

К счастью, здравый смысл победил, и Барба остался на месте.

Снова раздался звук колокольчика над входной дверью. Барба рискнул выглянуть из-за полки с кондиционерами, и его сердце тут же упало в пятки.

Потому что в супермаркет медленно зашел детектив Доминик «зовите меня Сонни» Кариси. Он выглядел собранно и спокойно. Уверенно достал свое табельное оружие и направил его на грабителя, когда тот развернул подрагивающее дуло пистолета в его сторону.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кариси.

Он все еще был спокоен несмотря на то, что его держали на прицеле. И Барба не мог понять, как у Кариси это получается, потому что у него самого потели ладони и бешено стучало сердце.

— Заткнись нахуй! — закричал парень, его голос дрожал так же, как и дуло пистолета.

— Извини, но нет, — ответил ему Кариси. — Потому что как только я замолчу, я нажму на курок. А мне бы не хотелось этого делать. Поэтому опусти пистолет, чтобы мы могли поговорить.

— Я сказал, заткнись!

Барба словно отключился и дальше не слышал их разговора, потому что, честно говоря, у него было, о чем беспокоиться. Почему из всех возможных полицейских города именно Сонни Кариси должен был оказаться рядом с тем магазином, в котором из всех людей именно Рафаэль Барба покупал себе на день святого Валентина одинокую замороженную курицу?

Не то чтобы его волновало, что подумает о нем Кариси, конечно.

По крайней мере, не так чтобы очень. Но он признавал, что ситуация выглядит довольно жалко, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Тем временем ситуация у прилавка накалялась.

— Опусти пистолет, и мы оба выйдем отсюда, — громко сказал Кариси.

Барбе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как продолжать прятаться. И он подумал, что раз они пока все равно заняты друг другом и не обращают на него внимания, то он вполне может положить упаковку цыпленка обратно и сделать вид, что пришел за чем-то другим.

Он медленно двинулся к холодильнику на полусогнутых ногах. Его путь был очень опасен, потому что ему волей-неволей приходилось покинуть свое кондиционерное укрытие, и он вздрагивал всякий раз, когда грабитель или Кариси повышали голос. К тому времени, как он подобрался к холодильнику, они уже вовсю кричали друг на друга, и Барба аккуратно потянул на себя дверцу, чтобы поставить упаковку «Lean Cuisine» на место.

Ему надо было приоткрыть дверь всего лишь сантиметров на десять-двадцать. И прежде чем открыть ее чуть шире, Барба бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Кариси и грабитель все еще заняты друг другом. Он как раз открыл дверцу достаточно, чтобы пролезла упаковка, как вдруг движение, видимо, привлекло внимание грабителя, потому что в следующую же секунду...

БАХ.

Барба издал странный звук, нечто среднее между громким вздохом — это в лучшем случае, — и воплем, и резко развернулся, выпрямляясь и прикрываясь цыпленком Альфредо, словно щитом. К счастью, меткость у парня была настолько же хороша, насколько и его навык грабить магазины, поэтому пуля, которая предназначалась Барбе, пробила упаковку «Маунтин Дью» полутора метрами левее.

Первой реакцией Барбы было облегчение, он резко выдохнул. Оказывается, он задерживал дыхание и даже не замечал этого. А следом пришла паника. И не только потому что грабитель все еще держал его на прицеле, но и потому что Кариси впервые за вечер смотрел прямо на него.

Практически против воли Барба встретился с ним взглядом. В глазах Кариси мешались паника, похожая на ту, что обуревала Рафаэля, сдержанная злость и что-то, подозрительно похожее на веселье.

— Не двигайся, — закричал грабитель в сторону Барбы, и тот еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

С другой стороны, он больше не хотел проверять на себе его меткость и случайно быть подстреленным, поэтому понадеялся, что Кариси сможет прочитать в его взгляде вольную интерпретацию на тему: «Он что, серьезно?», без озвучивания этой мысли вслух.

В ответ Кариси закатил глаза, теперь он выглядел раздраженно. Одними губами он произнес в сторону Барбы: «Не двигайся». Тот ответил так же беззвучно: «Да неужели, детектив». И пока Кариси только выразительно поджимал губы, грабитель нервно переводил между ними взгляд вместе с дулом пистолета.

— Эй! Не делайте этого, — крикнул он. — Никаких разговоров!

Барба вскинул брови, беззвучно повторяя: «Разговоров?» в сторону Кариси, который лишь тяжело вздохнул, когда грабитель вновь наставил пистолет на Барбу.

— Я серьезно, — он еще повысил голос, и тот дал петуха. — Прекратите!

Похоже, Кариси это надоело. Он воспользовался тем, что грабитель отвлекся, рванул вперед, перехватывая его поперек талии, и повалил на землю. Барба наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой с каким-то отстраненным восхищением, потому что обычно у него не было возможности наблюдать за тем, как Кариси работает.

Возможно, зрелище и не было настолько кинематографичным, как он рисовал себе в мыслях. Не то чтобы он много думал о том, как выглядит Кариси, когда скручивает преступника, но эти редкие фантазии определённо не включали в себя некоторых сюжетных ходов. Сейчас, например, грабитель бил Кариси по лицу коробкой фруктовой жвачки, которую при падении схватил со стойки у прилавка.

К счастью для всех, — особенно, для достоинства Кариси, — в этот момент наконец-то прибыло подкрепление; полдюжины полицейских в форме ворвались в магазин и поспешили на помощь.

Барба решил, что наступил подходящий момент покинуть место происшествия. Он прошел к прилавку, аккуратно огибая офицеров, окруживших подозреваемого, которого Кариси прижимал лицом к полу, упираясь ему коленом посреди спины. Продавца заметно трясло. Барба протянул ему десять долларов и добавил:

— Оставьте сдачу себе.

После чего, гордо вскинув подбородок, покинул сцену как зрелый и уважающий себя практически пятидесятилетний мужчина.

Если ему повезет и окажется, что на небесах все же есть любящий и всепрощающий Бог, то Кариси решит, что Барба был лишь плодом его воображения.

Но когда буквально спустя десять минут после его возвращения домой раздался стук в дверь, Барба возвел осуждающий взгляд к потолку.

— А я тебе верил, — пробормотал он, прежде чем открыть дверь. — Детектив, я приду в участок завтра утром, чтобы дать свои показания...

Но, стоило ему увидеть Кариси, как он запнулся.

В основном, потому что Кариси широко улыбался, сжимая в руках бумажный пакет и букет цветов.

— Это тебе.

Барба забрал цветы практически на автомате, слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы действовать как-то иначе, и медленно перевел взгляд с них на Кариси, который тут же слегка покраснел.

— И это, я думаю, тоже тебе.

Он протянул Барбе бумажный пакет, в который тот заглянул и тут же закатил глаза.

— «Lean Cuisine»? — спросил он с тяжелым вздохом.

— Как итальянец, я просто не мог позволить тебе есть замороженного цыпленка Альфредо, моя совесть бы этого не перенесла, — со смехом ответил Кариси. — Я бы себе не простил.

Барба вновь заглянул в сумку.

— Тут две упаковки, — отметил он.

Кариси пожал плечами.

— Да, я просто подумал, что, ммм, возможно, ты будешь не против компании.

— А тебе разве не надо составлять рапорт? — спросил Барба несколько грубее, чем рассчитывал.

Но Кариси, к счастью, не обиделся и просто еще раз пожал плечами.

— Неа, дело забрал местный участок, — ответил он и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. — И учитывая, что у меня не оказалось веской причины, почему я вдруг оказался неподалеку...

Кариси замялся и вдруг сильно покраснел, а Барба растерянно моргнул, а затем вновь перевел взгляд на цветы, которые он держал в руках. На цветы, которые, как внезапно осознал Барба, были совершенно точно не из супермаркета.

— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, — медленно произнес Барба, и Кариси покраснел еще сильнее. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я услышал вызов по рации, — негромко ответил Кариси, но Барба только молча посмотрел на него, ожидая чего-то более убедительного. К его удивлению, Кариси улыбнулся, и его румянец немного спал: — Сегодня день святого Валентина.

Барба моргнул.

— Да, я в курсе, — ответил он, пытаясь понять, к чему он это сказал. — И?

— И я подумал, что, возможно, ты будешь не против компании.

— Ты это уже говорил, — указал Барба, глядя на него.

— Нет, — терпеливо пояснил Кариси, и ямочки на щеках стали глубже. — Я к тому, что именно поэтому я и был неподалеку.

— О.

Было какое-то странное волнение в выражении лица Кариси даже несмотря на то, что в ожидании ответа от Барбы он все так же широко улыбался.

И когда ответа не последовало, Кариси прокашлялся.

— Что скажешь?

— Ну, — сказал Барба, делая шаг назад и открывая дверь шире, — к счастью для тебя, ничего в этой жизни я не ненавижу больше, чем есть замороженные обеды в одиночестве, так что заходи.

Улыбка Кариси вспыхнула с новой силой.

— Правда?

Барба закатил глаза.

— Просто заходи, пока я не передумал.

Кариси рассмеялся и прошел в квартиру.

— Счастливого дня святого Валентина, советник.

И когда Барба закрывал дверь, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что все сегодняшние события, даже включая замороженные обеды от «Lean Cuisine» и чуть ли не смертельную опасность, которая сопровождала их покупку, в правильной компании могут действительно окончиться довольно счастливо.


End file.
